Attributes
The four basic attributes for Caravaneer 2 characters are Physical, Agility, Accuracy and Intelligence. These attributes affect all skills and parameters of the character. They can be seen as the traits a character was born with. Attributes are chosen at the start of the game with 16 points that can be freely moved around when creating a character and they cannot be permanently changed after that. They can however be temporarily decreased by the characters condition, including his/her health and ideal weight. Physical The Physical attribute directly influences a character's maximum health by 20 points per point invested, with the highest amount of health being 200 with a Physical attribute of 10. Physical attribute also affects the initial max load of a character, which can only raise by letting time pass. Max load training cannot be sped up, even with a high intelligence. Health cannot be permanently raised after attributes have been chosen. Agility The Agility attribute directly influences a character's travelling speed by 0.5 km/hr added to a base speed of 3 km/hr, with the highest speed possible being 8 km/hr. Agility also influences the initial AP of a character as well as affecting how easily more AP can be gained through experience and training. Speed cannot be permanently raised after attributes have been chosen. If the character are aboard a vehicle, a animal or a cart, his or her speed in game becomes the speed of that vehicle, that animal or of the animal pulling that cart. Accuracy The Accuracy Attribute influences a character's Ranged Weapon Skill, which then affects the skill and accuracy for all weapons. Every skill the Accuracy attribute affects can be increased after attributes have been chosen through experience and training. Intelligence The Intelligence attribute influences a character's learning capacity, which then affects how easily skills can be increased through training, experience, and schooling. Learning capacity cannot be increased in any way after the attributes are chosen. Intelligence also affects dialogue choices encountered in Story Mode. In order to have full access to all dialogue options in Story Mode, the player's character needs at minimum six (6) Intelligence. Formulas The formulas for the skills here determine a character's skills based on their Attributes. Below are all'' of the skill-related formulas, separated into ''Non-Combat Skills and Combat Skills: Non-Combat Skills * AP: (Agility ''* 1.5) + 5 * '''Carrying' Capacity: Physical ''* 8 * '''Collecting': (Agility * 5) + 20 * Doctor: Intelligence ''* 10 * '''Hunting': (Agility * 3) + (Accuracy ''* 4) + ''Intelligence * Learning Capacity: Intelligence ''* 14.3 * '''Mechanic': (Agility ''* 2) + (''Intelligence ''* 3) * '''Sight': Needs Additional Information. See Starting Sight Statistics, below. * Smuggling: (Agility ''* 4) + (''Accuracy ''* 2) + (''Intelligence ''* 3) * '''Speed': (Agility/2) + 3 * Veterinary: Intelligence ''* 6 Combat Skills * '''Chopping Melee': (Physical ''* 1.8) + (''Accuracy ''* 0.7) * '''Close Combat': (Physical ''* 1.8) + (''Accuracy ''* 0.7) * '''Clubs': (Physical ''* 1.8) + (''Accuracy ''* 0.7) * '''Dodge': (Agility * 2) * First Aid: (Doctor Skill * 0.8) * Knives: (Physical ''* 1.8) + (''Accuracy ''* 0.7) * '''Pain Threshold': Random * Ranged Weapons: (Accuracy ''* 8) ** '''Crossbows': (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.5) ** Flamethrowers: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.2) ** Machine Guns: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.5) ** Pistols: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.7) ** Rifles: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.6) ** Rocket Launchers: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.5) ** Shotguns: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.5) ** SMG's: (Ranged Weapons Skill * 0.5) * Swords: (Physical * 1.8) + (Accuracy ''* 0.7) * '''Throwing': (Physical ''* 7) * '''Throwing Accuracy': (Accuracy ''* 4) * '''Unarmed': (Physical ''* 1.5) + (''Accuracy ''* 0.4) Starting Sight Statistics Sampling methodology: #The game was started in story mode, normal difficulty. #Starting attributes for the characters were all: p/4/a/5 or 4/p/a/5, where p+a = 11 (Physical or Agility plus Accuracy). #Five (5) games were started for each attribute combination, 100 games in total. #Intelligence was kept constant to avoid any possible effect it might have on starting Travel experience. #All characters were fully healed by the bunker doctor before data was collected. Results: The variation in starting Sight for a given Accuracy is due to differences in starting Travel experience. Starting Travel experience appears to be random, within limits. Travel experience is not the same as Total experience. Samples were observed where Total experience decreased and Sight increased for the same Accuracy. The same non-relationship was observed for Carrying Capacity, as a check on this conclusion. Travel experience is a "hidden" value in the game and does not appear on any of the screens. (Changes in Sight and Carrying Capacity were correlated indicating starting Travel experience was the cause of the variation.) There was no overlap in the ranges for starting Sight indicating that higher Accuracy will result in higher starting Sight. The range of starting Sight skill tended to narrow as Accuracy increased. The average starting Sight tended to increase by a smaller amount with increasing Accuracy. The patterns were similar for both varying Physical and Agility samples. Neither pattern was completely consistent. Since the sample size was small, no definitive conclusions can be drawn from these patterns. However, the patterns suggest a formula for Sight like: ''a + square-root(b*Accuracy + c*Travel-experience), where a'', ''b, and c are constants. Further investigation is needed. Category:Game Concept